


[Fanmix] Revolution Roulette

by Tessaria



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: 8tracks, Dystopia, Fanmix, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessaria/pseuds/Tessaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Snowpiercer fanmix</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] Revolution Roulette

_**MOMMA SED** puscifer **•** **ISOLATED SYSTEM** (INSTRUMENTAL) muse **•** **THROW AWAY** blue stahli **•** **REVOLUTION ROULETTE** poets of the fall **•** **THE CATALYST** linkin park **•** **ESCAPE** 30 seconds to mars **•** **RINZLER** daft punk **•** **KICKDOWN** two steps from hell **•**_ _**LEAVING EARTH** clint mansell _ _**• FERAL LOVE** chelsea wolfe _ _**• LAST MAN STANDING** people in planes _ _**• VENGEANCE** zack hemsey _ _**• THE THUMBPRINT KILLER** ramin djawadi _ _**• SERENIT** Y godsmack _ _**• THE WAY** zack hemsey _ _**• PROMISE** akira yamaoka_

[ **download**](https://mega.co.nz/#!zk11mAyR!oFCbu_GCFYg4TlR3W8wgKdFtmCy-ZdNkq5mTKVOFLk0)| [**tumblr**](http://rhaeneris.tumblr.com/post/88099517013/momma-sed-puscifer-o-isolated-system) | **[listen >>](http://8tracks.com/tessaria/revolution-roulette)**


End file.
